I Love My Step Brother
by kyuhyukhae
Summary: Kibum yang jatuh cinta pada kakak tirinya crack pair : Eunbum (Eunhyuk X Kibum) Don't like don't read


Tittle : I Love My Step Brother

Cast : Eunbum ( Eunhyuk X Kibum)

Rating : M

Leght : Oneshoot

Warning : Gendeswitch

_**Don't like don't read**_

* * *

Choi Kibum adalah seorang murid dari salah satu sekolah elit yang ada di seoul yaitu Param High School sekarang umurnya 17 tahun ia sudah kelas 3 SMA. Kibum tinggal bersama dua orang kakak laki-laki dan seorang appa, kakak pertama Kibum bernama Choi Hyukjae, kakak kedua bernama Choi Donghae dan sang ayah bernama Choi Siwon. Mereka adalah keluarga Kibum walaupun mereka bukanlah kakak dan appa kandungnya, sedangkan umma kandung kibum sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan. Dulu sebelum meninggal umma kandung Kibum sempat menikah lagi dengan sang appa tiri yaitu Choi Siwon namun 6 bulan setelah menikah umma kandung Kibum mengalami kecelakaan.

Kibum biasa di panggil Bummie oleh keluarga dan teman-teman terdekatnya adalah seorang yeoja yang cantiknya sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi kalau ia adalah primadona di sekolahnya. Ia memiliki wajah yang baby face, kulit putih seputih salju dan tinggi semampai bak seorang model. Sifat Kibum yang baik dan polos membuatnya memiliki banyak teman baik itu yeoja ataupun namja. Tak jarang teman namjanya memiliki perasaan lebih pada Kibum. Yeah siapapun yang melihat Kibum pasti akan menyukainya. Banyak namja-namja yang mengincar Kibum memanfaatkan kepolosannya, bahkan pernah Kibum hampir saja diperkosa oleh salah satu sunbaenya namun beruntung bagi Kibum, ia bisa meloloskan diri dari cengkraman sang sunbae walau sang sunbae sudah sempat membuka tiga kancing teratas seragam Kibum dan meremas kuat payudara dan vagina Kibum. Karena kejadian itulah sekarang Kibum tak mau pergi ke sekolah. Dia hanya berdiam diri di kamarnya sambil melamun terkadang bahkan ia menangis. Hal itu membuat kedua oppa tiri dan appa tirinya menjadi khawatir.

TOK TOK TOK

.

.

"Bummie….. ini oppa, ayo kita makan sudah 2 hri kau tak makan" Eunhyuk mencoba membujuk Kibum agar mau makan namun tak ada jawaban dari Kibum, akhirnya Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar adiknya.

"Bummie sayang kau kenapa eoh?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengelus rambut sang adi yang kini sedang duduk bersandar di sandaran tempat tidur.

"Hiks oppa…. Hiks Bum-Bummie hiks" Bukannya menjawab Kibum malah menagis, membuat Eunhyuk jadi kebingungan sendiri.

"Wae Bummie? Kenapa kau malah menangis eoh?" Tanya Eunhyuk

"Sakit oppa hiks"

"Mwo? Apanya yang sakit Bummie? Ayo bertahu oppa!" Tanya Eunhyuk yang kebingungan

"Ini dan ini … sakit oppa hiks.." Kibum berkata sambil menunjuk kearah payudara dan kemaluannya.

"MWO? Kenapa bisa sakit Bummie?" Tanya Eunhyuk kaget

"K-kemarin hiks…. Bummie hampir diperkosa oleh sunbae Bummie oppa hiks… Badan Bummie sakit hiks…. " Jawab Kibum sambil menangis

"Kenapa kau tak bilang pada oppa? Siapa yang melakukannya eoh?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang sudah emosi mendengar perkataan Kibum barusan.

Kibum hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak mau menjawab, Eunhyuk yang melihat itu hanya bisa memeluk adiknya mencoba untuk menenangkan sang adik.

"Ssst….. uljima Bummie….." Eunhyuk mengelus rambut hitam panjang milik Kibum "Kau mau periksa ke dokter?" Tanya Eunhyuk dan dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Kibum

"Hufft….. kalau begitu coba oppa lihat" Kata Eunhyuk, dan lagi-lagi Kibum menggeleng

"Bagaimana oppa bisa bantu kalau Bummie seperti ini" bujuk Eunhyuk "Jangan takut, sini biar oppa lihat"

"Tapi…. A-aku malu oppa" Kata Kibum

"Tak perlu malu Bummie, kan sama oppa lagi pula disini hanya ada oppa, Hae dan appa kan sedang tak ada di rumah jadi Bummie tak perlu malu" Jawab Eunhyuk

"Ta-tapi oppa…."

"Sudahlah tak apa Bummie, buka pakaiannya ne" Bujuk Eunhyuk lagi, dan akhirnya Kibum pun pasrah membiarkan sang kakak membuka tank top yang Kibum pakai.

.

.

.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Kubuka dengan perlahan tank top Bummie, aku sungguh deg-deg an karna ini adalah pertama kalinya aku akan melihat tubuh adik tiriku. Akhirnya aku pun berhasil membukanya, dan apa kalian tahu sekarang dihadapanku terpampang dua gundukan kembar yang sangat indah walau masih tertutupi oleh bra hitam. Aku yang terpesona akan ke indahan tubuh bagian atas milik Bummie hanya bisa terus menatapinya sampai sebuah suara menyadarkanku.

"Oppa kenapa?" Tanya Bummie, aish adikku ini memang terlalu polos

"Ani tak apa Bummie…" Kataku

"Eum…. Sekarang coba kau buka bra mu" Aku memintanya untuk membuka bra nya dan Bummie pun menurutinya. Ia membuka bra nya hingga sekarang aku bisa melihat dua gundukan indah yang dihiasi dengan inti berwarna merah muda kecoklatan yang benar-benar menggiurkan.

Oh rasanya aku ingin sekali langsung menerjang tubuh topless adikku tapi aku menahannya, ayolah biar bagaimana pun juga yang ada dihadapan ku ini adalah adik ku walau kami bukan saudara kandung tapi aku menyayanginya selayaknya adik kandungku sendiri.

"Bagian mana yang sakit Bummie?" Tanyaku mencoba untuk menetralisir nafsu ku

"Ini oppa" Bummie menunjuk bagian atas payudaranya dan aku lihat memang agak membiru tapi aku tau itu bukan kissmark

"Oh….. kalau begitu oppa bantu untuk menghilangkan sakitnya ne, Bummie pejamkan mata saja arra?" Kataku sambil mengelus pipi putihnya

"Ne oppa" Bummie pun memejamkan matanya

.

.

**Eunhyuk POV END**

**.**

**.**

Kini elusan Eunhyuk sudah turun keleher jenjang milik Kibum lalu semakin turun hingga berada di bagian atas payudara Kibum yang memang tak terlalu besar namun sangat menggoda bagi Eunhyuk.

"Enak Bummie?" Tanya Eunhyuk kedua tangannya masih mengelus-elus kedua payudara Kibum

"Eum… enak oppa" Jawab Kibum

Mendengar itu Eunhyuk makin berani, kini ibu jarinya sudah berada di nipple Kibum, mengelus nipple merah muda itu dengan lembut dan membuat Kibum merasa geli.

"Kalau begini enak tidak?" Tanya Eunhyuk

Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Melihat itu Eunhyuk jadi makin semangat ia pilin dengan lembut nipple Kibum sedangkan Kibum hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya. Eunhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya kearah nipple Kibum, sesungguhnya ia ingin sekali mengulum nipple itu namun akal sehatnya masih menyuruhnya untuk tidak melakukan itu jadilah ia hanya mencium kedua nipple Kibum secara bergantian lalu menjilatnya sekilas.

.

.

.

**Kibum POV**

Aku tak tau apa yang sekarang Eunhyuk oppa lakukan padaku tapi, entah mengapa aku menyukainya rasanya sangat enak saat Eunhyuk oppa mengelus lembut payudaraku. Sangat berbeda saat sunbae ku hampir memperkosaku, saat itu aku sangat takut. Tapi sekarang aku suka.

Dapat kurasakan sekarang jari-jari Eunhyuk oppa sudah menyetuh nipple ku, Eunhyuk oppa mengelusnya dengan sangat lembut membuat aku merasa geli, dan saat Eunhyuk oppa bertanya aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukkan. Lalu tak lama aku merasa basah di nippleku, walau aku tak tau apa yang membuat nippleku basah tapi aku suka dengan sensasinya, benar-benar enak dan rasa sakit di payudaraku jadi tak terasa.

.

.

**Kibum POV END**

Setelah menjilat nipple milik Kibum, Eunhyuk menatap wajah sang adik. Dilihatnya sang adik sedang memejamkan mata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keadaan topless, sungguh pemandangan yang sangat sexy bagi Eunhyuk. Namun ia tetap berusaha untuk tidak menyerang adiknya.

"Bummie sekarang kau sudah boleh membuka matamu"

Mendengar perkataan oppa nya Kibum pun membuka matanya "Apa sudah selesai oppa?" Tanya Kibum

"Ne, sekarang payudaramu sudah tidak sakit lagi kan?" Tanya Eunhyuk

"Ne oppa… sekarang sudah tidak sakit lagi" Jawab Kibum sambil memamerkan killer smile nya

"Nah sekarang buka celanamu, oppa akan menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ada di missV mu" Kata Eunhyuk

Kibum pun menuruti apa kata kakanya. Ia buka hotpans beserta celana dalam yang ia kenakan. Dan kini Kibum sudah benar-benar naked. Eunhyuk yang melihatnya hanya bisa meneguk saliva nya dengan susah payah. Bagaimana pun juga ia laki-laki yang memiliki nafsu, bagaimana ia tak bernafsu? Sekarang dihadapannya dapat ia lihat adiknya yang cantik tak memakai sehelai benangpun. Baru kali ini ia melihat keindahan tubuh adiknya, walau pun tubuh Kibum tak se-sexy yeoja-yeoja yang ada di kampusnya namun sudah cukup membuat Eunhyuk horny.

"Wae oppa?" Pertanyaan Kibum membangunkan Eunhyuk dari fantasy liarnya

"Ah ani, sekarang Bummie pejamkan mata lagi ne" Eunhyuk meminta Kibum untuk memejamkan matanya lagi yang langsung dituruti oleh Kibum.

Perlahan Eunhyuk membuka kedua kaki jenjang Kibum, Kibum hanya pasrah. Melihat kepasrahan Kibum, Eunhyuk pun mulai meraba kaki jenjang Kibum. Di mulai dari telapak kakinya terus naik menuju pangkal paha mulus milik Kibum. Kibum tetap tenang, Eunhyuk pun menaikkan elusannya menuju vagina Kibum yang mungil. Dielusnya bibir vagina Kibum dengan lembut, lalu disibaknya bibir vagina itu. Kini Eunhyuk bisa melihat klitoris Kibum yang berwana merah muda, oh pemandangan itu benar-benar membuat milik Eunhyuk menjadi tegang. Eunhyuk ingin sekali rasanya menikmati vagina nan menggoda itu namun sekali lagi ia menyadarkann dirinya kalau Kibum adalah adiknya.

Eunhyuk mengelus klitoris Kibum dengan lembut, dilihatnya Kibum tetap memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Eunhyuk pun semakin nakal menjelajahi vagina Kibum. Dengan jari telunjuknya klitoris sang adik ia putar-putar dan ia pilin dengan lembut. Kibum merasakan geli sekaligus nikmat, ia hanya bisa terus menggigit bibir bawahnya, sambil meremas sprei.

Eunhyuk yang melihat wajah adiknya yang sepertinya menikmati perlakuannya menjadi hilang kendali. Ditundukkannya kepalanya dan langsung menciumi bibir vagina Kibum, setelah itu ia jilat-jilat dengan ganas, lalu dilumatnya vagina mungil itu.

"Eunghh…. Oppahh…. " Mendapat perlakuan itu dari sang kakak kibum pun tak mampu menahan desahannya. Mendengar desahan sang adik Eunhyuk malah makin menjadi-jadi. Disibaknya bibir vagina Kibum, lalu dijilatnya dan dihisapnya klitoris Kibum dengan penuh nafsu, untuk sesaat Eunhyuk melupakan fakta bahwa Kibum adalah adik tirinya.

Tubuh Kibum bergetar merasakan kenikmatan yang disebabkan oleh kegiatan oppanya. Kibum tak berani bergerak atau pun membuka matanya, dibiarkannya mulut oppanya merajalela di kemaluannya. Mencium, menjilat dan menghisap kemaluannya sepuas-puasnya, Kibum hanya pasrah dan menggigit bibir bawah serta meremas sprei kuat-kuat menahan gejolak kenikmatan yang baru kali ini ia rasakan.

"Sssshh…. Eun-hyuk….. Op-pahh… aaahhh" Satu desahan kembali lolos dari bibir plum Kibum saat lidah nakal Eunhyuk bermain di holenya.

Tak lama deburan gejolak itu pun datang hingga tiba-tiba kibum mengejang "Eunhyuk Oppa…. Aaaahhh" Kibum berteriak menerima orgasmenya yang pertama.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk yang kaget mendengar teriakan Kibum langsung memundurkan badannya. Dihadapannya sang adik masih memejamkan matanya sambil meremas sprei kuat-kuat dengan peluh yang menghiasi tubuh putih sang adik, sungguh indah pemandangan yang ada di depannya ini. Setelah mengeluarkan cairan bening yang bercampur dengan saliva Eunhyuk, tubuh Kibum pun terkulai lemas. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum melihat hasil perbuatannya, dengan segera ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya di selangkangan adiknya. Dijilat dan dihisapnya cairan yang berada di vagina Kibum sampai habis.

"Bagaimana Bummie sudah enakkan?" Bisik Eunhyuk tepat di telinga Kibum

"Sudah oppa…. Eummmh…. Enak sekali, Bummie baru kali ini merasakannya" Jawab Kibum dengan polosnya

Mendengar itu Eunhyuk tersenyum "Masih ada yang lebih nikmat daripada ini Bummie"

"Apa itu oppa?" Tanya Kibum yang masih terbaring lemas diatas ranjangnya.

"Nanti kalau sudah waktunya kau pasti akan tau, sekarang kau pakai bajumu lalu istrirahat ne" Eunhyuk mencium kening Kibum lalu keluar dari kamar sang adik.

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk ingin sekali menuntaskannya namun akal sehatnya masih mnyuruhnya untuk tak berbuat lebih jauh karena biar bagaimanapun Kibum adalah adiknya, dan baru saja ia melakukan hal tak senonoh pada adiknya.

Sedangkan Kibum, ia tak tau apa yang terjadi, yang ia tahu rasa sakit di tubuhnya sudah menghilang digantikan oleh kenikmatan yang luar biasa dari oppanya. Kibum pun langsung tertidur setelah sebelumnya ia memakai pakaiannya kembali.

Setelah kejadian itu baik Kibum ataupun Eunhyuk mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Eunhyuk sering sekali merasa cemburu bila melihat Kibum bersama namja lain termasuk jika Kibum sedang bersama adiknya Donghae dan sang appa Siwon dan ia jadi sangat posesiv terhadap Kibum bahkan ia sekarang mengantar jemput Kibum ke sekolah, memelototi siapapun teman namja Kibum yang berani mendekati adiknya. Beda lagi dengan Kibum, sekarang ia mulai merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang bila berdekatan dengan Eunhyuk, dan tubuhnya akan meremang bila bersentuhan dengan Eunhyuk. Namun Kibum berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasanya.

Hingga pada akhirnya Kibum pun lulus dan ia mendaftar di universitas yang terletak diluar Seoul, Kibum memutuskan untuk menyewa apartement di dekat kampusnya, tapi sang appa yang khawatir dengan Kibum malah meminta Eunhyuk untuk pindah ke kampus yang sama dengan Kibum lalu menjaga dan tinggal bersama Kibum. Awalnya Kibum sempat protes namun keputusan appanya sudah tak bisa di ganggu gugat dan akhirnya kini Kibum harus berbagi apartement dengan Eunhyuk oppanya sekaligus namja yang sudah membuat detak jantungnya berdetak dengan tak wajar.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

.

.

Satu bulan setelah kepindahan mereka, keduanya masih bersikap seperti biasanya. Sampai pada suatu sore Eunhyuk pulang ke apartementnya.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Aku memasuki apartement yang kami, kulihat tv yang masih menyala karena penasaran aku pun berjalan kearah ruang TV berniat untuk mematikannya namun saat aku menoleh kearah sofa aku melihat Bummie yang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Ia memakai kaos putih dan rok pendek, kaos putihnya yang tipis memperlihatkan bra merah semerah darah tanpa busa yang membuat nipple nya terlihat. Pandanganku turun kebawah kulihat rok mini nya tersingkap sampai pangkal pahanya.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku langsung panas, aish ayolah Hyukkie kau pasti bisa menahannya. Setelah menenangkan diri aku mencoba membangunkan Bummie

"Bummie irona…" Aku sedikit mengguncang tubuhnya

"Eunng…" Kibum melenguh lalu ia membuka matanya perlahan, di kerjap-kerapkan matanya sampai ia benar- benar sadar dari alam mimpinya.

"Oppa sudah pulang?" Tanyanya, ia meregangkan badannya hingga rok mini nya naik dan sedikit memperlihatkan celana dalamnya yang senada dengan warna bra nya.

"A-ah eum… ne" Jawabku gugup

Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, aku pun ikut duduk di samping Kibum, ku pandangi ia dari samping. Aish adikku ini memang cantik.

"Oppa lihat! Bagaimana bisa yeoja itu memiliki dada yang besar sedangkan aku tidak. Oppa menyukai yeoja yang berdada besar atau kecil?" Tanya Kibum dengan tampang innoncentnya.

Ya ampun adikku ini, benar-benar "Tentu saja yang besar" Jawabku asal "Memangnya Bummie mau punya dada besar?" Tanyaku

Kulihat ia mengangguk "Oppa tahu bagaimana caranya memperbesar payudara?" Tanyanya

Aku terkejut mendengarnya, tapi aku mengangguk. Entahlah aku rasa aku bisa memanfaatkan keinginannya ini.

"Jinja? Memangnya bagaimana oppa?" Tanyanya antusias

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Aku mencoba memastikan dan Bummie hanya mengangguk mantab

"Baiklah akan oppa ajarkan" Ku angkat tubuhnya untuk duduk dipangkuanku lalu kusandarkan punggungnya di dada bidangku.

"Ada beberapa cara yang harus dilakukan, kau yakin ingin melakukannya?" Sekali lagi aku bertanya padanya. Dan ia langsung mengangguk

"Baiklah pertama-tama kau harus membuka seluruh pakaianmu" ia menurut dan langsung membuka seluruh pakaiannya hingga kini ia naked, setelah membuka pakaiannya ia kembali duduk di pangkuanku "Lalu payudaramu ini harus oppa remas" Aku mengatakannya tepat di samping telinga Bummie sambil mengelus payudaranya "Tak apa kan bila oppa meremasnya?" Tanyaku dengan nada seduktif

"Ne oppa" Jawabnya singkat

Setelah mendengar jawabannya aku pun langsung meremas lembut payudara yang sudah lama kurindukan. Aaah adikku benar-benar polos, kenapa tak dari dulu saja aku melakukannya.

.

.

**Eunhyuk POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk terus meremas – remas payudara Kibum, sedangkan Kibum terlihat memejamkan matanya menikmati perbuatan kakaknya.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?" Tanya Eunhyuk

"Enak oppa"

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengarnya "Akan lebih enak jika kau memperbolehkan oppa menjilat bahu dan lehermu"

"Ne oppa lakukan saja"

Mendapat persetujuan dari Kibum, Eunhyuk langsung melesakkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Kibum, ia jilat-jilat leher dan bahu Kibum setelah puas Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya "Bummie kau percaya pada oppa kan?" Ia jilat telinga Kibum

"Ne oppa" Jawab Kibum yang sudah terlena dengan remasan Eunhyuk di payudaranya.

"Kalau begitu ijinkan oppa melakukannya ne, kau mau payudaramu menjadi besar kan" Kata Eunhyuk ambigu

Kibum yang tak mengerti hanya meng-iyakan saja permintaan Eunhyuk, sedangkan Eunhyuk yang mendapatkan persetujuan dari Kibum merasa sangat senang karena akhirnya ia bisa menikmati tubuh adiknya setelah ia menahan hasrat untuk menyentuh adiknya selama hampir satu tahun.

"Baiklah sekarang Bummie dengarkan oppa" Eunhyuk menghentikan remasannya di payudara Kibum "Bummie pejamkan mata Bummie, jangan buka sampai oppa menyuruhnya dan jika kau ingin mengeluarkan suara keluarkan saja, arra?"

"Ne oppa"

"God girl, kalau begitu kita lanjutkan di kamar oppa saja ne" Eunhyuk langsung membawa Kibum ke kamarnya. Ia baringkan tubuh sexy Kibum di atas ranjangnya lalu ia meminta Kibum untuk menutup matanya yang langsung di turuti oleh Kibum.

Melihat Kibum yang sudah memejamkan mata Eunhyuk langsung membuka seluruh pakaiannya setelah itu ia langsung menindih tubuh Kibum, dengan penuh nafsu dilahapnya payudara kanan Kibum sedangkan yang kiri ia remas-remas.

"Euummmhhh….." Satu desahan keluar dari bibir Kibum

Setelah puas dengan payudara kiri Kibum, Eunhyuk memindahkan kulumannya ke payuara kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya kini sedang bermain-main di vagina Kibum.

"Aaaahh….. opppaahhh… apa yang…. Ohh ppa lak-kukkannhh…" Tanya Kibum di sela-sela desahannya

"Sssst…. Bummie diam ne… Bummie percaya sama oppa kan"

"N-ne… op-pa aaaahhh…." Kibum menjawab sambil mendesah karena Eunhyuk dengan nakalnya memasukkan satu jarinya ke lubang kenikmatan Kibum

"Kalau begitu Bummie cukup mendesah dan nikmati apa yang oppa lakukan arra?"

Kibum hanya mengangguk dan Eunhyuk pun melanjutkan kegiatannya, kini ia sibuk membuat kissmark di leher serta dada Kibum sedangkan jarinya masih sibuk keluar-masuk di hole Kibum.

"Ooohh…. Oppaa…. Hhhh… Ssshhh.." Kibum terus mendesah saat dua jari Eunhyuk masuk ke lubangnya.

.

.

.

**Kibum POV**

"Oooppaaa…. Nggghhh… Bummie.. aaahh"

Aku tak tau apa yang Eunhyuk oppa lakukan padaku karena aku masih memejamkan mataku. Tapi aku bisa merasakan Eunhyuk oppa sedang menjilat, menggigit dan menghisap leherku berulang-ulang sambil memilin nippleku lalu ada sesuatu yang keluar-masuk di dalam kemaluanku entah apa aku juga tak tahu. Dan aku menyukainya, semua sentuhan Eunhyuk oppa aku menyukainya. ini benar-benar enak hingga mulutku tak bisa berhenti mendesah.

"Oppa… aaaahhh…. Aku…. Mau pipis AAAKkkhhh"

Aku menjerit saat kurasakan suatu cairan keluar dari kemaluanku, dan lagi-lagi aku tak tau itu apa karena mataku masih terpejam. Aku bisa merasakan Eunhyuk oppa berhenti melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhku tapi tak lama aku merasakan hembusan nafas di kemaluanku disusul dengan jilatan dan hisapan yang membuatku semakin meremas sprei dengan kuat.

.

.

**Kibum POV END**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menghisap cairan orgasme Kibum sampai habis, Eunhyuk membuka lebar kedua kaki Kibum lalu ia memposisikan kemaluannya di depan vagina Kibum.

"Bummie tahan ne, awalnya memang akan sakit tapi lama-lama akan enak. Apapun yang terjadi Bummie jangan membuka mata, arra?"

Setelah mendapat anggukkan dari Kibum, Eunhyuk langsung memasukkan kemaluannya ke dalam hole sempit Kibum yang belum pernah terjamah, seperti dugaan Eunhyuk hole Kibum masih sangat sempit membuat kemaluan Eunhyuk serasa di manjakan.

"Akkkkhh oppa appo hiks….. appo oppa hiks.." Kibum menjerit kesakitan padahal baru setengah dari kemaluan Eunhyuk yang masuk ke dalam hole nya.

"Sssst…. Uljima Bummie… sabar ne" Eunhyuk mencoba menenangkan Kibum, ia hapus airmata Kibum lalu dengan sekali hentak ia masukkan seluruh kemaluannya masuk ke dalam hole sempit Kibum.

"AAAkkkh OOPPPAAA"

Setelah memasukkan kemaluannya Eunhyuk mendiamkannya sebentar, setelah melihat Kibum yang sudah tenang ia mulai memaju-mundurkan kemaluannya secara perlahan.

"SShhh… oppa… ahh.." Kibum yang merasa kesakitannya tergantikan oleh kenikmatan pun kembali mendesah.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Tanya Eunhyuk di sela-sela aktivitasnya

"Eungghh ne oppa… aaaah enak" Jawab Kibum sambil mendesah

Mendengar itu Eunhyuk makin mempercepat sodokkannya hingga membuat tubuh Kibum bergoyang begitu juga dengan payudara Kibum, melihat itu Eunhyuk kembali menghisap payudara Kibum sambil terus memaju-mundurkan kemaluannya.

"SShhh… opppaaa…. NGggghsss" Kibum semakin mendesah saat merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara yang mendera tubuh bagian atas dan bawahnya.

"Ooooh… opppaaaa.. Ngghhh…. Aaaahh Enak Oppaaaahh" Kibum terus mendesah

"Opppaaa…. Aaaah Bummie…. Oooh mau…. Aaaah pipissshh" Rancau Kibum tak jelas

"Keluarkan Bummiee"

"AAAKKKHH OPPPAAA" Desahan panjang Kibum berbarengan dengan spermanya yang keluar

Eunhyuk masih terus menggenjot vagina Kibum , tak lama sperma Eunhyuk pun keluar di dalam rahim Kibum.

.

.

.

**Kibum POV**

"Bummie tahan ne, awalnya memang akan sakit tapi lama-lama akan enak. Apapun yang terjadi Bummie jangan membuka mata, arra?"

Mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk oppa aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku "Akkkkhh oppa appo hiks….. appo oppa hiks.." Aku menjerit kesakitan saat ada sesuatu benda tumpul yang masuk ke dalam kemaluanku.

"Sssst…. Uljima Bummie… sabar ne" Eunhyuk oppa mencoba menenangkanku, ia hapus airmata ku dengan lembut.

"AAAkkkh OOPPPAAA" Aku merasakan sakit lagi, aku merasa kemaluaku seperti robek dan sesak karena ada sesuatu yang memasukinya.

Setelah merasakan sakit yang tiada tara itu aku tak merasakan pergerakan dari Eunhyuk oppa, namun tak lama aku merasa benda asing yang masuk di kemaluaku bergerak keluar-masuk.

"SShhh… oppa… ahh.." Aku yang merasa kenikmatan kembali mendesah.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Tanya Eunhyuk oppa

"Eungghh ne oppa… aaaah enak" Jawabku

Setelah itu sodokkan di kemaluanku semakin kencang hingga membuat tubuhku bergoyang, dan aku kembali merasakan Eunhyuk oppa kembali menghisap payudaraku.

"Ooooh… opppaaaa.. Ngghhh…. Aaaahh Enak Oppaaaahh"

"SShhh… opppaaa…. NGggghsss" Aku semakin mendesah saat merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara yang mendera tubuh bagian atas dan bawahku.

"Opppaaa…. Aaaah Bummie…. Oooh mau…. Aaaah pipissshh" Aku mengatakannya saat aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mau keluar dari dalam kemaluanku.

"Keluarkan Bummiee" Kata Eunhyuk oppa

"AAAKKKHH OPPPAAA" Akhirnya aku mengeluarkannya

Tapi sodokan di kemaluankku masih terus aku rasakan, hingga tak lama aku merasakan cairan hangat masuk kedalam perutku.

.

.

**Kibum POV END**

Setelah spermanya keluar di dalam rahim Kibum, Eunhyuk langsung membaringkan tubuh polosnya di samping Kibum tanpa mengeluarkan kemaluannya dari dalam vagina Kibum.

"Sekarang buka matamu Bummie"

Mendengar perintah Eunhyuk, Kibum pun membuka matanya. Ia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat oppanya tak memakai baju sama seperti dirinya. Ia menurunkan pandangannya kearah bawah dapat dilihatnya kemaluan oppanya masuk ke dalam vaginanya.

"Op-pa apa yang… " Kibum tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia terlalu shok melihat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Bummie… saranghae" Kata Eunhyuk sambil mengelus pipi putih Kibum

Kibum yang mendengar pengakuan cinta dari oppanya hanya terdiam, mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Saranghae Bummie… jeongmal saranghae" Eunhyuk mengatakannya sekali lagi

"N-nado oppa"

"Benarkah? Kau juga mencintai oppa?" Tanya Eunhyuk memastikan

Kibum mengangguk " Ne oppa, saranghae"

Senang dengan jawaban dari Kibum, Eunhyuk langsung memeluk Kibum dengan erat

"Gomawo chagy… oppa sangat senang mendengarnya. Mulai sekarang kau adalah milik oppa, arrachi?"

Kibum mengangguk dalam pelukkan Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk mengendurkan pelukkannya.

"Chagy setelah oppa lulus maukah kau menikah dengan oppa?" Tanya Eunhyuk

Kibum memandang ragu "Tapi oppa bagaimana dengan appa dan Hae oppa?"

"Kalau soal mereka biar oppa yang urus, kau hanya tinggal menjawab mau atau tidak menikah dengan oppa?"

Kibum memeluk Eunhyuk "Aku mau oppa" Jawab Kibum yang kini sedang menymbunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang sang kakak.

"Gomawo chagy" Eunhyuk tersenyum tulus

"Bummie"

"Ne oppa"

"Ayo kita lakukan lagi, kali ini kau tak perlu menutup mata"

"Mwo? Melakukan apa oppa?"

"Melakukan kegiatan yang baru saja kita lakukan chagya"

Dan setelah itu kembali terdengar desahan-desahan Kibum, kini akhirnya Kibum tau apa yang tadi dilakukan oleh oppanya.

.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**Annyeong aku author baru disini **

**Mian kalo ff ku nyampah aku hanya menyalurkan apa yang ada di otakku ^^  
**


End file.
